First Date
by sheababy
Summary: Harry invites Draco on a date. An actual date. And things go very well. Cute little one shot, possibly more if i get the right vibes from reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was thinking. He, contratry to popular belief, was incredibly smart. Today… he was thinking of doing something incredibly stupid. One of the stupidest things he could ever do. Ask Draco Malfoy, the slytherin ice prince himself, out on a date. An actual date. Like, bring him flowers, have a nice dinner, and maybe a kiss at the end of the night. Those kind of dates. He was currently trying to find his Gryffindor courage, which was currently hiding under his bed, along with his cojones. _Just do it. The worst he could say is no._ harry thought to himself. That was a lie. The worst thing he could do was laugh in his face and then tell him no. He just had to buck up the courage and do it. He took out his map and looked around for Draco's name. He was up in the astronomy tower. He quickly got out of bed, put on his shoes and made it up to the tower before Draco had time to leave.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Draco asked, sneering at harry. Draco however, didn't hate harry at all. He was quite fond of the golden boy. This is why harry's next sentence took him by surprise.  
"Go out with me" harry said, slightly out of breath.

"Pardon me?" Draco asked, his eyes widening.

"Go out with me. I want to take you out on a date. An actual date." He said, and Draco smiled slightly.

"You mean with flowers and a nice walk near the lake before you take me back to my dorm?" he asked, and harry nodded smiling at him. God Draco was beautiful. He slowly made his way over to harry, and bent his head down to whisper into his ear seducitivly.

"My favorite flowers are tulips. Pick me up at seven" he whispered, and walked down the stairs, feeling amazingly happy. Harry grinned. He actually had a date with Draco Malfoy.

At 6:30, he put on a white shirt, with a straight back tie and blue jeans. He put on his blazer, and grabbed the light blue tulips off of his bed. He had transformed a pillow into them and they felt beautifully soft. Harry made his way down to the snake pit. When he knocked on the portiat, pansy opened.

"Come in" she said, and held it open for him. he went in, and stood by the portiat.

"Draco told us about you asking him out. I haven't seen him that excited since… well ever to be honest with you." She said, and he smiled.

"I'm glad he's excited. I'm a bit nervous" he said, and she smiled kindly at him. She wasn't all that bad.

"Hey" Draco said, and harry looked up to see him decending the stairs. He had on a white shirt, with a nice pair of slacks and dress shoes.

"You look amazing" harry said, and Draco smiled.

"Thank you. Are those for me?" he asked, and harry nodded, giving him the flowers.

"I love the light blue ones. Thank you" he said, blushing slightly. Pansy took them from him and went to find a vase.

"Hey were gonna go, I'll see you guys later" Draco said, and they left the common room. Harry had set up a romantic dinner in the room of requirement. Harry slowly reached out and held Draco's hand. When he didn't protest, he squeezed it lightly and they made their way upstairs.

When they reached the room, they went in and Draco gasped. There were thousdans of tiny candles all around the room, lighting it up.

"This is… amazing" he said, and harry grinned.

"Only the best. Come on." He said, and they sat down. They ate sushi, and talked about the future, and what they wanted to do after school. Draco had become interested in healing, while harry… he really didn't know.

After dinner, they made their way to the lake.

"It's nice out here isn't it?" harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Beautiful. I just wish it was warmer" Draco said, and harry smiled and shook off his blazer and wrapped it around Draco's shoulders.

"Thanks" he said, and harry nodded.

"So. Tonight was… amazing" Draco said, and harry grinned.

"I'm glad I found my courage" he said, and Draco nodded.

"I'm glad you did too. I would never have asked you." He said and harry smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Really? I'm the ice prince. I would have thought you'd say no." he said, looking into harry's warm green eyes.

"You don't look like the ice prince to me… you look quite warm" he whispered, and slowly pressed his lips to Draco's. he felt Draco's slowly wrap around harry's neck, and harry felt his arms go around Draco's waist. When they broke apart, Draco was smiling.

"That felt perfect" he whispered, and kissed harry again, this time deeper and with more feeling. When they broke apart again, harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and they made their way up to the castle.

When they made it to the slytherin entrance, harry paused.

"I had a really amazing time tonight. Thank you for everything harry, I appreciate it" Draco said and harry nodded.

"Listen Draco… I want to ask you something, and it might be a bit of a shock. But… I like you, a lot. And I want to know if maybe you'd like to be my boyfriend" harry said, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'd like that." Draco said, and he pressed his soft lips to harry's.

"I better get inside. They'll be worrying about me." Draco said, and harry nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around. He grinned all the way back to Gryffindor tower. _Best night ever._ Harry thought to himself as he got into bed. But it wasn't. They were sure to have many best nights, one always trumping the last. But harry would always remember the day he asked Draco Malfoy out on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days harry was the happiest person alive. Not only did his boyfriend smile secretly at him in the halls, of pull him into an empty classroom for a 5 minute snog session, but he was actually enjoying himself. But with everything in harry's life, happiness only lasted a little bit.

Harry and Draco were laying underneath the big oak tree by the black lake during their break. Their hands intertwined, Draco's head on harry's chest, his knees pulled up. They were the definition of happiness.

"You make me so happy harry" Draco said and harry rubbed his back with his free hand.

"ive never been this lucky Draco. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said, and Draco laughed softly.

"I highly doubt that darling. What about when you found out you were a wizard? Or when you defeated you know who. Surely that has to be higher on your list than me" he said and harry smiled.

"You're up there. You make me so happy Draco, and I'm so thankful" he said and Draco kissed his lips softly.

"You are welcome. Now, why don't we head back-" he began, but was interrupted by a redheaded monstrosity.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MALFOY!?" Ron screamed, pulling out his wand and running towards them. Harry reacted without a single thought. Before he knew it, his wand was out.

"Expillarmous!" he shouted, and rons wand went flying out of his hand, and into harry's. he looked at Ron's face, which was torn between anger and hurt.

"What has he done to you!?" he yelled and harry shook his head.

"Were… he… Nothing!" harry yelled back. Draco took a deep breath. He had to defuse the situation before someone got hurt.

"Weas- Ron. Please, listen to us. To me. I haven't done anything to hurt harry. He asked me out and I said yes. I haven't done anything but fall for him. you have to believe me Ron… i… we… he's my boyfriend" he said, and Ron looked at him with disbelief.

"Is he speaking the truth harry?" he asked, and harry nodded.

"It's true. he's my boyfriend Ron. Please, don't be mad." He said, and Ron took a deep breath.

"Why would you hide this from me? From Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor?" he asked.

"I… Ron, you should have an idea as to why. We were going to say something but… I was scared of how you were going to react." He said, looked down.

"Well it doesn't matter if your gay or whatever, you're still my best mate" he said, and harry looked at him and grinned.

"Really?" he asked, and Ron nodded. Harry ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Now, would you like me to tell Hermione, or you?" he asked and harry laughed.

"Me. If you do it, you'll get hit. I'll tell her tonight." He said and Ron nodded.

"You two get back to what whatever you were doing. Just please, use protection." He said and harry blushed a deep red.

"Get out of here you prat!" he yelled playfully, and Ron grinned.

"His favorite flavor is watermelon Draco! You might want to remember that!" he said as he ran back to the castle, laughing all the way. Harry turned around to see a grinning Draco reaching for his hand.

"Flavored lube?" he asked, and harry's face, if it were possible, turned even a darker shade of red. Draco smirked and bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Mine is strawberry" he whispered, and harry's eyes widened as Draco laughed. He led them up to the castle, harry draping his arm around Draco's shoulders as they walked into the great hall.

"See you tonight?" he asked, and harry nodded. Draco kissed his cheek softly and went to sit with the slytherins. Harry's blush was returning slightly as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. It took a moment for anyone to say anything.

"You and Malfoy?" seasmus asked and harry nodded.

"I asked him out, not the other way around." He said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Whose bottom?" Ginny asked, and harry choked on his juice and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I… we…" he said, and she grinned.

"I take it you both are. Draco probably more often then not" she said, and he blushed crimson. She laughed and playfully shoved him and he smiled slightly. No one seemed to have a problem. He looked over at the slytherin table as goyle and Crabbe high fived him and grinned. Coming out to their friends was easy. But could they handle Draco's parents? Would they be able to stand together and face the coming storm? Or would they fall like a house of cards, from a simple breeze. Harry didn't know, but he did know this. As long as he had Draco, he could get through anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Warning! Sexual content! Do not read if you are under the age of… 16? I don't know, just don't sue me if you're scared for life. **

Fast forward three years. Both of them are twenty years old, and have been living in harry's flat as Draco studied to be a healer. Harry went into auror training, and they were both incredibly happy. But now it was time to share their secret with the person they dreaded. Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius had died after they graduated, and Draco didn't grieve for very long. He was never very close to his father. But his mother took her time and grieved in a very different way. She secluded herself from a lot of people until she was ready. And when she was, she found harry and Draco… in a very awkward situation.

"Harry, can you get the garlic? Come and taste this, it's missing something" Draco said, as he stired a pot of red sause for noodles. Stuffed meatballs and home made garlic breadsticks were in the oven.

"Tastes good to me." Harry said as Draco stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Your taste buds don't work" he said, and harry grinned.

"Maybe it needs a little love" harry suggested, and Draco blushed slightly as harry's breath touched his neck. He felt his pants getting tighter and he met harry's eyes, and he saw him look down and grin.

"You know you want me dray" he whispered, and Draco moaned, his erection growing harder. He quickly turned off the stove and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, and kissed him passionately, causing them to topple onto the kitchen floor. Harry tried to get up but Draco pushed him back down.

"Now harry James. I need you in me now" he said, and harry grinned, and pulled off Draco's shirt. They quickly stripped and harry got on top.

"Oh… oh harry" Draco whimpered as harry thrusted himself into Draco, making him moan in pleasure.

"Draco dear, mummy's here" they heard Narcissa say as she opened and closed the front door. Everything went silent. Harry didn't dare move, and Draco was starting to hurt.

"You need to move harry" he whispered, and harry shocked back to reality.

"Draco, where are you? Your front door was locked. Is that home made red sause I smell?" she asked, and they heard her come into the kitchen. Harry turned Draco around, and he got on top of him, hiding his and Draco's erections.

"mum, don't come in here" he said, but it was to late. She turned the corner and saw harry's head laying on Draco's chest, his hands in harry's jet black hair.

"I…" she said and quickly left the kitchen. He quickly got up and put his pants on and ran after her, his erection now gone.

"Mum! Let me explain!" he said, but she was already gone.

"Shit…" he said, as he walked back into the kitchen. Harry had pulled on his jeans, looking cheeky.

"It's not funny!" he said, throwing the towel at him and running to their room, slamming the door behind him. harry sighed and picked up his and Draco;s shirts and went to their bedroom and opened the door.

"I know it's not funny dray. Your mum just found us lying on the kitchen floor stark naked." He said, sitting down next to him.

"She wasn't supposed to find out about us like this. what are we gonna do harry bear?" he asked, leaning his head against harry's shoulder.

"I don't know love. I really don't know." harry whispered.

The next day, they received an owl from Narcissa asking them to come to dinner that night to talk. Draco tried to find a way around it but they had no choice. They had to go.

That night, they apperated to Malfoy manor. Draco looked petrified. They rang the door bell and Narcissa let them in.

"You two look… much better than you did yesterday." She said and Draco blushed. They sat down in the living room.

"Care to explain what I saw yesterday?" she asked.

"I'm sorry mother. I brought disgrace to the Malfoy name. Please forgive me" he said quietly, looking down.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and I have been in a serious relationship for three years. We were going to tell you, but when… when your husband passed, we didn't know how. It didn't seem right to tell you then. We decided to keep it to ourselves until the time was right. Yesterday was not supposed to happen" he said, and she smiled kindly.

"Of course it was! Your twenty year old men for Christ sakes! Lucius and I humped like rabbits before we had Draco. Still did after we had him as a matter of fact. Anyway, what I mean to say is, it's alright. I know what you were doing, and I am perfectly ok with it. Dragon, come give your mummy a hug" she said, and he got up and rushed to her, hugging her tightly. Harry smiled.

"I love you my perfect little prince. Always have, always will. You being gay will not change that. But next time, I will call before I come over. I don't want to see your nakedness. God knows I saw enough of that when you were three." She said and harry laughed. They spent the next few hours eating dinner, talking, and laughing. Life was good.


End file.
